


Book 1: The Broken Code

by Thistlepatch



Series: Maze Runner Warriors series [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Minor Violence, One-Sided Relationship, Original Clans (Warriors), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, Tags Are Hard, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlepatch/pseuds/Thistlepatch
Summary: Ok so let me explain.So I had this idea just to have all the maze runner characters as cats and I made that but then I came up with this story and plot and I thought it wasn't too cringy so I'd post it here. It's too hard to give a summary so you'll just have to read it but its good to be honest. I will add a summary tho once I make one thatthats good and doesn't give plot away.Actual summary in a few quick sentences:- Based off of the tmr books just altered a bit to fit this plot- Forbidden love which is Newtmas- characters die, not major ones, yet.





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Acual designs here: http://aminoapps.com/p/1zc6ik
> 
> I can't spell. 
> 
> Some notes before we start the allegiances and first chapter -
> 
> \-- the flare is called the flare in this it just makes a cat go crazy and unstable and sick  
> \-- Thomas' blood doesn't cure in this but a plant only he knows about does cure it.  
> \-- Thomas and newt arnt together in the first few chapters

ALLEGIANCES

WICKED

Leader- Ava: very light grey she cat white white underbelly and blue eyes

Deputy- Janson: Greyish brown Tom with a very long, skinny tail and blue eyes

Medicine cats- Teresa: Light brown she cat with lighter underbelly, a dark strike from her head to tail, dark legs, one white paw, and blue eyes

Rylee: very small tortoiseshell she cat with bright green eyes

Coal: Black Tom with white paws and dark yellow eyes

Hunters- Darrel: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and unusual long claws

Hutch: Grey Tom with darker ears and tail and darker blue eyes

Mae: White she cat with orange spots along back and green eyes

Thomas: Light brown tom with lighter underbelly and dark tabby stripes and amber eyes

Max: Dark brown tom with darker paws and amber eyes

Reena: Sandy coloured tabby she cat with green eyes

Aris: Brown tom with darker ears, underbelly, legs, tail and turquoise eyes

Guards- Thorn: Golden tom with darker tail and chest and yellow eyes

Vixen: Grey tom with darker grey flecks along back and green eyes

Robin: Reddish brown she cat with lighter underbelly and ember eyes. Apprentice: Gorse paw

Sparrow: Dark greyish brown tom with some white flecks on face and amber eyes

Hal: Very dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and dark blue eyes

Jaiden: Light cream she cat with dark paws and green eyes

Mila: grey tabby she cat with white underbelly and brown eyes

Roland: Orange tom with light paws, underbelly and green eyes. Apprentice: Lark

Apprentices- Gorse: Grey tom with yellow eyes

Lark: Black tom with white tips of ears and yellow eyes

Queens- Sheba: Dappled golden she cat with green eyes (expecting Hal's kits) 

Dawn: Pale cream she cat with green eyes (has Sparrow’s kits, Dew: blue grey tom with blue eyes Hazel: golden tabby she cat with dark tail and amber eyes) 

Elder- Henry: Plump brown tom with bright yellow eyes

THE RIGHT ARM

Leader- Vince: Long haired white tom with brown mark striped from his face to his tail, dark tabby stripes, blue eyes, and scar on eye and shoulder

Deputy- Heron: Dark brown tom with black flecks on back and amber eyes 

Medicine cat- Mary: White and grey she cat with dark ears and blue eyes

Hunters- Cira: skinny dark grey she cat with green eyes

Birch: Light brown tom with amber eyes

Brindle: cream tom with brindle pattern and amber eyes

Guards- Jake: Brown tom with a long scar along back and green eyes

Arch: Dark ginger tom with white ears and amber eyes

Harriet: Black she cat with brown eyes

Sonya: Light brown she cat brown mark from head to tail with bark brown stripes in mark, white paws, and light amber eyes

Queen- Petal: Cream she cat with green eyes (has Brindle's kits- Clover: tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes. Even: Dark cream tom with white chest and blue eyes) 

Elder- Al: Dark ginger tom with greying muzzle and yellow eyes

THE GLADE

Leader- Alby: Very dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a thick scar on eye

Deputy- Newt: Pale tom with darker large spots and lighter under belly and soft brown eyes, also has a very mangled back leg

Med-Jacks- Jeff: Dark grey tom with black tabby stripes and brown eyes

Clint- Lighter brown tom with lighter underbelly, very dark grey tabby marks and green eyes

Runners- Minho (keeper): Brownish grey tom with lighter underbelly, white paws, chest, muzzle, black tabby marks and dark amber eyes

Ben: Tan tom with white underbelly, brown face, legs, tail, tabby markings around those areas, long scar on back, and ice blue eyes

Bark: Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Hawk: Dark brown she cat with hazel eyes

Builders- Gally(keeper): Brown tom with with dark mark from face to tail, darker stripes in mark, lighter paws, scar on shoulder, and green eyes

Fynn: Orange tom with lighter underbelly, darker tabby marks and green eyes

Ruth: Cream coloured she cat with white paws and blue eyes

Slicers- Winston(keeper): dark grey tom with dark brown underbelly ,paws, black tabby stripes and amber eyes

Janek: Cream tom with lighter underbelly and bright yellow eyes, slightly messed up back leg

Gardener- Zart- Tan tabby tom with blue eyes

Sloppers- Fry: Brown tom with dark marks along back and brown eyes

Chuck: Brown tom with lighter under belly, dark markings and amber eyes

Queen- Mesquite: Brown she cat with lighter underbelly, bark grey tabby marks, torn ear, scarred face and shoulder, and unusual greyish purple eyes (expecting Gally's kits) 

Elders- Asra- Brown she cat with dark ears and paws, and green eyes

Chris: Brown and grey tom with amber eyes

ROGUES

Jorge- Brown tom with dark stripe along back, underbelly, paws, and amber eyes

Brenda: tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes and scar on shoulder

Barkley: Dark brown tabby tom with cream under belly and amber eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Thomas was crouched ready to pounce on a mouse that just several fox lengths in front of him. The breeze was making the leaves rustle and the sun was high in the sky shining down on the forest giving it a soft flow through the leaves. He slowly was inching his way towards the mouse, crouched down still, just about ready to pounce and get another piece of fresh kill. Just as Thomas was just about to pounce and actually kill the mouse and loud rustle came from the bushes near him making the mouse scurry away into the bush the opposite way. 

Thomas was angry at whatever sent his kill running and he stood up, sighing. He decided he'd get a look to see what was caused the mouse to run. He slowly made his way over to the bush that the noise came from. Then the bush rustled more and another cat came out of the bush, Thomas quickly recognized it was Aris. 

“You made me lose my catch” Thomas told him. 

“Sorry” Aris replied softly, holding his hard low in apology and his tail slowly swayed side to side. Thomas stood there waiting for Aris to get to the point of why he was there. Then Aris quickly lifted his head as if he remembered something. “Janson wants everyone back at camp for something important. Come on” Aris said then started to pad away. Thomas quickly grabbed the fresh kill he killed earlier and caught up to Aris. 

“Do you know why it's ‘important’” Thomas asked his voice muffled by the prey in his mouth. 

“Not really sure to be honest. Hal just told me to come find anyone I could that wasn't in the camp and bring them back. I noticed you were gone and went to find you, which I did and here we are” Aris explained, keeping his gaze in front of him other than a glance at Thomas. 

“ Oh-” Thomas muttered. 

Once they reached the camp, they both entered through the gorse tunnel that was one of the two only entrances to the large camp they had and padded into the clearing that seemed to have every cat in the clan there waiting to see what the important news is. He looked around and he then caught a glance of Teresa.

He took a double take and realized that she was waiting for him where he usually always hung out with Aris or his brother, Max. He sighed in annoyance of why she bothered to do stuff like that when he already told her he wasn't interested in her in that way. He didn't want to be rude but that's just how he felt. He just wanted to be friends and nothing more. But, what made it worse is that told her this very plainly and straight forward but she just ignored it and acted as if they were mates. Not just how he spoke but the things she tried to do with him, like try to sit close enough to him and make there pelts touch and things of that sorts( nothing gross ya pervs). It got to the point where he just let her think what she wanted and he just kinda dealt with it but tried to stay away from it. He then looked around again and saw Max in the other side of the clearing and swiftly padded up to him, lying down beside him. 

As he laid down beside him Max looked at him to meet Thomas’ gaze. “Do you know what this is about” he asked leaning closer to Max so he could talk quietly without others looking at them or over hearing anything. Just something he always did. 

“I'm not sure. Hutch came to me while I was in the middle of hunting and told me to go back to camp because it was something important.” Max explained. “Do you know” He asked

“No, Aris told me the same thing.” Thomas answered Max's question. Max shrugged

“I guess we'll find out what all this is about in a bit since every cat seems to be here” Max said, quickly looking around. Thomas nodded. Then laid his head on his paws while he waited for the meeting, he guessed that what this was, to start. 

Just after a bit Ava, Janson and Darrel came out of the leader den, Janson and Darrel following behind her. Janson’s long tail swaying side to side in anticipation for something. Ava seemed to be thinking something unspoken and she kept it unspoken, whatever it was, Thomas could tell it was bothering her slightly, and Darrel just had an unreadable expression as he walked behind both of the other cats. 

Ava jumped onto the high standing rock that she usually gave her announcements and sat pristinely with her tail curled around to lay on her paws while the two toms sat near the rock. Ava quickly glanced at the cats who looked up at her in curiosity to what she had say since it was supposedly important. She then started to address the clan very quickly. 

“We attack The Glade cats tonight” She started off right off the bat. “Everyone who is able to fight, will fight and that's final. I want to get more territory for our ever growing clan and help save everyone and find a cure to the sickness. I expect us to win this battle” She said sternly. Thomas glaced at Max who met Thomas’ gaze and just shrugged, worry shone in his eyes.Thomas then looked but up at Ava as she continued. “Now, every cat eat and then I will assign attack parties after I discuss with my deputy who will be in each party.” She finished then jumped off the rock, signalling that the meeting was over and went back into her den with Darrel and Janson.

Every cat then got up and moved, mingling around with each other to get food. Thomas realized he still had the sparrow and thrush he cause from earlier near him so he gave one to Max and he kept the other. “Here” Thoams said as he moved it close to Max. 

“Thanks” Max replied with a smile as he took the thrush and hungrily started to eat the thrush. Thomas also started to eat the sparrow he had. 

As Thomas and Max were in the middle of eating their food, Teresa padded up to them with a mouse clamped between her jaws and laid down next to Thomas. 

“Hi, Tom” She greeted him with to much enthusiasm as she touch her tail with his and brushed their pelts together. Thomas quickly moved his tail away while Max gave him a look that read ‘why is she here’ and pity. Thomas looked at Max and shrugged slight enough for Max to see then looked back at Teresa. 

“... Hi” He replied to her. He started to eat his sparrow quicker so it looked like he was too busy eating to talk. But that didn't stop her. 

“So how are you” She asked him as she gave him a quick lick on his cheek. Thomas got uncomfortable knowing that was too far and that made him kinda frustrated. 

“I'm great” He answered her sarcastically, his pelt bristling. She must have gotten the hint case he moved over and acted as if someone called her.

“Coal is calling me” She said looking at them quickly then grabbed her mouse and padded back to the medicine cats den. Thomas sighed in relief. 

“Finally and I definitely can tell that was taken too far by her” Max muttered to Thomas

“Yeah, I didn't want to be rude but still like that made me very uncomfortable” Thanks replied quietly. 

Just then they both heard another voice speak. “She's just trying you know” The voice said. Thomas and Max both looked to see their mother, Sheba, standing next to them. She then laid down across from them her belly heavy with kits. 

“I know” Thomas said, holding his head low since he knew him mother was disappointed in him. 

“Hell, she's been trying since we were apprentices, she's delusional” Max added, rolling his eyes just thinking about it. That gave him a stern look from Sheba. “Sorry,” He apologized. 

Sheba looked back at Thomas “All I'm saying is that you should try and be nicer to her, you don't have to necessarily like her in that way but just try to be nicer” She told him. Thomas nodded and then Sheba heaved herself up and got herself some food then headed back to the nursery. 

That night, Thomas was put in the second attack group with Aris. They both stood in the back of the group as the left the camp and headed to The Glade cats border. Thomas deep down inside did not want to fight at all, especially since he knew some of The Glade cats and he didn't want to hurt them. He didn't know all of them, but the ones who were able to escape the Wicked camp and join with The Glade cats. 

Once they reached the border, they all stopped and waited for a bit while the first attack party was ahead of them so their position wouldn't be given away. After a bit the second party started to walk and they crossed the border. His party wasn't as big and probably had a approximate amount of 6 cats in his group. 

“I'm not so sure about this” Aris said quietly to Thomas, his voice shaky. 

“ Same” Thomas replied back to Aris. He knew that Aris was nervous and so was he. Hunters never really fought unless one's own camp was being attacked. They all kept walking at a quiet slow path as the moon just barely eliminated their path. 

Thomas was watching the ground as he walked the dead leaves quietly crunched beat his feet with The Glade cats scent coming from the leaves as he was lost in his own thoughts. Other cats would be disgusted by another clan's scent but Thomas wasn't and he found it appealing rather than a bad smell. He would always keep it to himself

Once they were close to The Glade cats camp they all stop, Thomas was in the middle of a thought as they cats ahead of him stop and he accidentally ran into the cat in front of him. 

“ Watch it” The cat hissed very quietly to him. 

“Sorry” Thomas apologized back, also very quietly as he crouched down low. The other cat looked in front of himself but Thomas didn't dare to get back up until he got the signal to attack. 

Thomas stood up very quickly as he heard a yowl and the saw the first attack party charge into the camp. He heard the fighting and shouting that came from the distance that wasn't far from him. He hated the sound of it, every little bit of it made his stomach churn. He tried to ignore it since he knew he'd had to deal with it but it just stayed there. He could even feel that Aris was just as uncomfortable as he was about the whole ordeal. He glanced at Aris and saw the tom shuffling his paws as he stared at the ground his eyes mearcly closed. 

Thomas was busy in in thoughts he almost missed the signal for his group to join in on the attack. He ran down with his group into the other clans camp and was almost immediately thrown I to battle, tackled by a she cat that was just about twice his size. He hissed at her as he hit the ground and she clawed at him, which she caught his nose in the process. He yelped quietly at the sting it brought but he then used his back legs to try and push the she cat away from him. He almost hit her in her underbelly but she quickly jumped back away from him so he couldn't. Confused he got back up and leaped at the she cat his calls unsheathed, but as he did something hurled into him sending flying to the side onto the ground again. Stunned he laid, the wind knocked out of him, there for a quick second before getting up. 

“Get to the elders den” A big, fluffy, brown tom said to the she cat as Thomas got up. 

“But… “ The she cat protested. 

“ Please go” He said slightly sternly. Then she nodded to him and ran off to the elders den. Thomas stood there until he was steady on his paws. 

The brown tom then jumped at another cat that was from Thomas’ clan. Thomas then looked to see another tom jump at him and pin him on his back again and claw at Thomas which sent little drops of blood onto the ground. Thomas tried to claw the attacker back but just barely got him each time. The attacker continued to scratch at Thomas, as Thomas was able to push the cat away from him and he got up quickly. Then he looked at the tom who attacked him and saw a tan tom standing ready to pounce at him again. They deputy, Thomas thought. He made eye contact with him and almost instantly the deputy stared back at him. They both seemed to not be able to look away from each other. The deputy slowly made his way to a normal standing position. 

Thomas then heard a loud yowl from Janson that was the retreat yowl. Thomas glanced at the deputy one last him before leaving The glade cats camp and heading back to his own. He could have sworn he saw the tan tom watch him leave before turning towards his own clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far, I've spent awhile planning this and stuff so yeah. And let me know if there's any mistakes on grammer or spelling and things of the sorts


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to post so late, school got busy.

Newt watched as the unnamed Tom padded off with the Wicked cats, dumbfounded and memorized by the tom. He turned around once he couldn't see the tom anymore then was met face to face with Alby right as he turned. Alby gave him a glare that was unreadable, but Newt had to guess it was anger if anything, then Alby stocked off to his den. Newt shook his head, confused, but pushed the thought aside. He then walked over to the group of cats just a few fox lengths away from him. 

“Clint!” Newt called the medjack, and the tabby tom looked over Newt at the call of his name. Clint padded over to Newt. “Go check on Mesquite and the elders just to make sure they're ok if they are just come back and check on the rest of the cats” Newt told him, then Clint nodded and padded of to the elders den. Newt then turned to Jeff, the other medjack, “ Check on those who are wounded the worst” Newt ordered the dark grey tom. 

“Of course” Jeff replied then went off to check those who were badly injured. 

“Oh, Zart?” Newt called for the tan tom with Zart looked at Newt. “Mind helping Jeff?” Newt asked. 

“Sure” Zart smiled, then padded of to help Jeff. 

“Newt!” A voice called instantly after Newt finished giving orders. Newt turned around to see Alby standing in his dens entry way. Once he saw Newt look at him Alby beckoned Newt to follow him in his den. Newt walked up to him, curious of what Alby needed to tell him. 

He entered the den just behind Alby. Alby laid down in his nest and Newt sat across from him at a small distance. Alby was looking at the ground and Newt shuffled at the dirt with his paws. Alby then looked up at Newt and gave him a small glare. 

Alby scoffed before sternly saying, “Why did you let that Wicked cat go without even a scratch on him.”

Newt was surprised that this was this was about but Newt went on to say, “Neither of the clans needed to fight thi-” 

“Silence” Alby interrupted him. “That's not what I asked… now answer what I did ask” Alby finished looking at the ground again. 

“I bloody don't know” Newt told him. Alby instantly snapped his head up to look at Newt. 

“You don't but you do. There's a reason why you didn't fight him. Wicked cats are our enemy and there's definitely a reason you let one go with barely a scratch on him” Alby said to him angrily. 

“I-I really don't know” Newt said softly, holding his head low. 

“You don't, yeah right.” Alby shook his head.

“I'm being honest here” Newt said to Alby sitting down. 

“There's a reason behind everything, including this. I know there's a reason, you're just not telling me.”

Newt stayed quiet now knowing what to say. There wasn't much to say. He just looked at the ground Newt to him then slowly his gaze went back up to Alby, which he saw that Alby was still glaring at him, eyes narrowed. 

“Just go, come back when you want to give me your real reason, I'll be waiting. And I'll be right here or in camp” Alby said before beckoning for Newt to leave. Newt nodded then headed out of Alby's den and went back over to the group of cats who were getting checked for their wounds. He was still confuse of why Alby was so mad at him. Yeah, it was an enemy but they still left. And he would never admit to anyone that he deep down hoped he saw that tom again. There was just something about him that Newt felt pulled towards him. A feeling deep down that he felt as if he wanted to see the tom again, even if it was for a small bit. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Bark approach him. 

“Newt?” The tortoiseshell cat asked as Newt was snapped out of thought and turned to Bark. 

“Yes?” Newt replied. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Bark asked, curiously. 

Newt opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by another voice. 

“You can help me rebuild the camp wall that got trampled over.” The voice said which both Newt and Bark turned to see Ben padding up to them. 

“Perfect, there you go” Newt smiled to Bark. Bark smiled back at Newt then bounded off with Ben. Newt watched the two toms go as he then turned around to join the rest of his clanmates and went to see what he could help with. He ended up helping Janek with rebuilding the brambles that secured the main sleeping area. 

“Weird that the Wicked cats attacked. Have no clue why they would. Doesn't seem like they had much to really achieve, eh” The strong accented tan tom told Newt. 

“Yeah, they have weird ways” Newt replied as he pushed some brambles together to start to replace the old ones. 

“ now that's a fact” Janek agreed. 

“ They probably just wanted to bloody torture us like usual.” Newt sighed. Most wicked cats were very hostile and has passive thought, tho he had met some that were nice but just had to go with what everyone else was doing in order not to be suspicious of. That saddened Newt. Janek nodded in agreement. 

“What was that with the wicked tom that you were looking at, eh” Janek asked Newt curiously. 

“You saw too” Newt sighed. In his defense the tom had very good eyesight. “I have no clue. Honestly. I just looked at him and could look away and it seemed the same for him.” Newt told Janek

Janek chuckled a bit. 

“What?” Newt asked, confused. 

“You'll figure it out” Janek sighed, smiling. Newt was now super confused. It seemed that the tan tom knew something Newt didn't. 

“What do you bloody mean by that” Newt asked. 

Janek didn't say anything just continued with his work. He was very confused, Janek was very nice he just didn't know what he was being oblivious about. 

Since Janek did tell him he'd find out he'd just have to wait and he then focused again back into his work. 

After he and Janek finished the bramble walls that needed to be replaced and fixed they joined in the others in helping rebuild the outer wall of the camp. Ben and Bark were finishing with what they were doing when Newt and Janek came to help with the opposite side. 

“They could have been a bit more, i guess, better about this? Like, they could have been smarter about it and not knock down out entire wall on this side of the camp, I would never say this to their face, but they should have been smarter about it and even maybe snuck in instead of giving their position away” Bark had said to Ben. 

“Yeah,” Ben agreed. “Luckily were smarter than them and we know how to attack” Ben added, chuckling, Bark muttered his agreement. 

Newt listened in on there conversation, agreeing with just about all of it. 

By the time the sun went down they had all finished their jobs that needed to be done. Newt and a few other which were, Minho, Janek, Ben, Bark and Hawk, had gone out to hunt for everyone since their fresh kill pile was very low and some of the wounded couldn't hunt. 

They all split up but still stayed relatively close due to the amount of Badgers, or Chuck called them Grievers for no reason, that came out at night. 

Newt had already caught a few mice and was now just kind of walking around seeing if he could see anything. He didn't notice right away but soon realized he was very close to the Wicked cats border. He knew he shouldn't be that close but since it was getting late he knew no patrols would be marking it anytime soon, so he just limped along the border. 

Newt snapped his head up when he heard some rustling in the bushes from the other side of the border. His pelt bristled and he hissed lightly as he waited for whatever it was to stop or show itself. Newt took a step back then a cat came out of the bushes. 

“Who are you” Newt hissed at the cat. He could tell that the other cat wasn't being hostile so he felt as if he could ask. 

“Ummm, I'm Thomas?” The cat replied as a question. “Why do you ask” Thomas added, as he took a couple steps forward. 

Newt then was able to tell that this Thomas was the cat he was memorized in earlier during the battle. Newt let his pelt lay flat then stood up straight from the crouched position. 

“Just curious” Newt replied. 

Thomas muttered something to himself that Newt couldn't make out. Newt waited there for Thomas to say something, which they both sat there in comfortable silence for a small moment before either of them spoke. 

“Is it bad I wanna leave my clan” Thomas randomly said. 

“What do you mean?” Newt asked. 

“I just hate it in my clan but I have to stay.” Thomas explained vaguely. 

“Why don't you just leave?” Newt asked Thomas, sitting down. 

“I can't, they'd kill me if they find me, literally. It's happened before. And anyway I wouldn't have anywhere to go” Thomas said sadly.

“Oh-” Newt sighed. Thomas nodded. “Why would they do that” Newt added, asking curiously. 

“They don't care about lives that aren't loyal to Wicked or aren't ‘important’” Thomas told Newt

“ Oh wow- that's bloody messed up” Newt replied. Thomas muttered an agreement. 

Newt and Thomas both heard a voice yell and both looked to see where I came from. Thomas looked back to meet Newt's gaze. “I better go. Could I see you again” Thomas said to Newt. 

“Sure” Newt answered, also wanting to see Thomas again. Thomas nodded then ran back further on his side of the border, into the bushes. Newt stood there for a moment before going to collect his fresh kill. 

Once Newt gathered his kills he headed back to camp to see that everyone was already there. He put his mice on the fresh kill pile and then grabbed a meal of his own and joined Minho and Winston on the other side of the camp. 

“So, how did your hunting go” Minho asked Newt as Newt settled down. 

“It was good. You?” Newt replied. 

“Could've been better.” Minho sighed. 

Newt nodded then began to eat, while Winston and Minho continued to eat. 

“What took you do long to get back” Winston asked after a bit. 

Newt tensed up a bit but replied, “went a little far and my bloody leg started to act up” He lied. 

“Oh” Winston nodded then went back to eating. Newt looked at Minho, which Minho was looking at him unsure to believe Newt or not. Newt just went back to eating then so did Minho after a bit. 

Once everyone finished eating and stuff, it was pretty late. Everyone that was in the camp, one by one, cats started to go into the den to sleep. 

Newt was one of the last few to go to sleep but once he went into the den he laid in his nest, curling into a ball and falling asleep rather quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janek sounds like kopke613 from vine
> 
> Newtmas is starting to happen slowly now. 
> 
> I'll explain the whole thing with Newts leg and Janeks leg in the future. 
> 
> And this took too long and it's kinda cringe, but oh well

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I spell wrong or use wring grammer and things of that sorts


End file.
